Awakening Between Dreams
by Deichan2
Summary: La vida vuelve a ser normal para Sora, Riku y Kairi en Destiny Island, pero remordimientos de Sora, junto a una carta y el regreso de enemigos harán que una vez más Sora y sus amigos inicien un viaje y de paso, viendo reaparecer a alguien "perdido"
1. Cap 1 Comienzos

Bueno aqui llego con otra de mis creaciones (mis otras creaciones no andan abandonadas con paciencia lol) bueno este es un fic que quiero empezar de un RoxasxSora ya que me dio cuando jugue Kingdom Hearts 2, no lo evite w jeje y bueno a decir verdad mañana salgo de viaje así que este capitulo esta escrito muy deprisa así que espero me perdonen si no es muy bueno lo que escribo pero como dije lo he escrito con prisas solo espero que sea de agrado a esta pareja de Kingdom Hearts que me ha gustado n_n, y sin más al fic, oh claro

Kingdom Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes, trama, etc me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños, osea solo la locura y el fic son mios xP

Awakening Between Dreams

Capitulo 1: Comienzos

El sol caía de lleno en la cara de aquel elegido por la llave espada para salvar a los mundos de la oscuridad que amenazaba con consumirlos por completo, ese chico de tez bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos azul tenue, al haber pasado el tiempo y ya con 16 años se podía apreciar un cuerpo de figura trabajada aunque de complexión delgada, si ese mismo chico que se bañaba en las olas del mal y admiraba un momento el bello cielo azul recordando todos los acontecimientos de su pasado, alegrándose de ver en ese cielo el radiante sol y no un vórtice de oscuridad que consumiera su mundo como lo hizo la noche donde toda su odisea comenzó

-Hey Sora ven aquí o te arrugaras más de lo que ya estas!-

-Ya voy Riku!-

-Bueno anciano-

Eso provoco que Sora hiciera un pequeño puchero con mirada de reproche hacia su mejor amigo que lo esperaba en la orilla de esa playa, un chico alto de cabellos plateados, de tez más clara que Sora y más alto naturalmente, de ojos azul brillante y un físico más trabajado que el de Sora haciéndolo ver más corpulento, aquel que era conocido como el héroe de la oscuridad

-¿Cómo que anciano Riku?-menciono Sora con cierto reproche amistoso al llegar a la orilla y recibia una toalla que Riku tenia en su mano para secarse mientras una que otra gota de agua salina resbalaba por su dorso y con esto decidía recostarse en la arena para dejar que el sol terminara de secarlo

-Pues ya sabes Sora con 16 años ya estas demasiado viejo no puedo juntarme ya contigo-comentó en broma Riku mientras hacia compañía a Sora sentándose a su lado en la arena

-¿Entonces para que te sientas aqui?-

-La playa es libre mi amigo-

-Bueno anciano-

-¿Cómo? jajaja-era natural que Riku se sintiera en cierto modo ofendido, después de todo él con 17 años era el mayor y no era el mejor en juzgar la edad de su mejor amigo

-Pues simple te lo digo de esta manera resulta que…-

-Ya esta bien profesor, más bien olvidémonos de esto, iré al árbol de fruta Paopu por si cualquier cosa-

Y con esa frase el peliplata se levanto y encamino a dicho árbol observando como el atardecer comenzaba a morir en el horizonte, cosa que hacía que Sora pensará que era una agradable rutina el vivir así y le agradaba demasiado, luego de todas las aventuras vividas y todo lo que tuvo que luchar por alcanzar sus metas, finalmente estaba en una vida estable en Destiny Island con sus amigos Riku y su amiga de misma edad, de cabello rojizo y tez clara, de iguales ojos azules, de gran calidez y una sonrisa cautivante, una chica que no tenia oscuridad en su corazón y siendo una de las 7 princesas elegidas del corazón, convirtiéndose en el principal motivo de Sora de su viaje, alguien quien Sora quería mucho, rescatarla a ella siendo su mayor prioridad en el inicio de su viaje y todos los eventos que eso desencadeno, finalmente estaba feliz de haberlo cumplido pero, sentía que había algo que a pesar de todo, su corazón le dictaba que le estaba pendiente por así decirlo.

Sora suspiro con cierto aire de tristeza recordando cierto tema y que ahora que todo era tranquilidad era una buena oportunidad de compartir con alguien y quien mejor que su mejor amigo?

Sora se coloco su camisa una vez estuvo seco y viendo a Riku sentado en el tronco del árbol fue hacia donde estaba con una mano en su pecho, precisamente donde estaba su corazón ya que sentía que tocar el tema lo oprimía pero quería poder liberarse de aquella carga y con ese pensamiento fijo se encamino lentamente atravesando el recorrido con lentitud hasta donde estaba Riku, queriendo tener más tiempo para meditar, motivo por el cual su andar era lento pero quería tener sus ideas en orden

-Hey Sora, te tardaste-Le comentó una vez hubo llegado donde su amigo

-Ya sabes quería dejarte anhelando mi gloriosa presencia-

-Vaya modestia señor héroe-

-Así soy yo, modestia es mi nombre jaja…-su risa se detuvo un momento, paso saliva con algo de dificultad, cosa que Riku noto pero se hizo el despistado esperando a que su amigo hablara-esto… Riku… hay una cosa que quisiera pedirte consejo-

-Disparalo-

-Es que… ¿tu crees que haya alguna manera de hablar con una persona con la que quieres hablar pero sientes que se ha ido?-

-¿Mm?... lo lamento Sora pero no creo estar entendiendo…-

-Riku es que… yo…-su voz se hizo cada vez más suave mientras la mano que estaba donde estaba su corazón se apretó en un puño y dijo algo que fue más buen un susurro, cosa que Riku no oyó –Ro…-

-¿Sora que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto algo preocupado el mayor al ver una lágrima surcar la mejilla de su amigo

-¿Eh?-se llevo el dorso de su mano a su mejilla y en efecto había una lágrima ahí, ¿en realidad estaba llorando?-jejeje perdón Riku es que se me salió creo que el viento me afecta-comentó con una sonrisa pequeña para intentar calmar a su amigo

-Sora…-Riku lo miraba con una mirada de reproche desde donde estaba sentado

-…-luego de unos segundos en silencio Sora suspiro pesadamente-es que Riku, se que dijiste que siempre estaría en mi corazón, pero yo quisiera que estuviera aquí con nosotros, hablando y riendo con nosotros, que hablara con él, y… disculparme… yo no entendí el motivo por el que luché con él y quiero disculparme, además de que quería de verdad hablar con él, conocerlo bien… y… y es que… yo…-

-Sora… ¿de quien hablas?-preguntó con mirada curiosa y algo preocupada esperando la respuesta del castaño

-Roxas…-

-Oh… entiendo… bueno-Riku pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de comenzar a hablar-bueno Sora creo que…-

-Sora! Riku!-escucharon una voz femenina llamarlos desde sus espaldas, ambos giraron para ver a la peliroja corriendo hacia ellos con un objeto en sus manos

-Kairi-dijo Sora sonriente viéndola llegar y luego entrando en su curiosidad de lo que traía en sus manos-¿qué es eso Kairi?-

-Creo que todos sabemos lo que es una botella Sora-se burló Riku mientras el castaño se cruzaba de brazos con mirada de reproche

-Ya se lo que es una botella, jum-

-Chicos…-Kairi llamo la atención de ambos chicos-creo que deben dejar eso para después, miren con atención la nota que hay aquí dentro-

-¿Una nota?-la curiosidad del peliplata creció ante esa mención y se bajo del tronco para acercarse y ver con más facilidad

Los tres examinaron con detenimiento el papel dentro de la botella con Kairi sabiendo lo que venía y sorprendiendo a ambos chicos

-¿Es del rey?-preguntó Sora y saco el papel para cerciorarse que fuera cierto, al abrir la carta empezó a leer

-¿Qué dice Sora?-preguntó Riku con extrañeza viendo la seriedad de Sora a medida que iba leyendo las letras de la carta, al terminar la lectura tuvo una sensación volvió a colocar una de sus manos donde estaba su corazón, luego apretó la carta en sus manos y puso una sonrisa de autoconfianza mientras sonreía viendo hacia el horizonte con cierta seriedad en su mirada

-Es momento de viajar y visitar a unos amigos…-


	2. Cap 2 Inicia el Viaje

Hi, ahora que regrese de mi viaje sigue este fic, espero que dejen sus reviews sobre el fic y que sea de su agrado, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, y que Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes (o Final Fantasy en su caso) no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños, solo el fic y la imaginación es mía jeje.

Awakening Between Dreams

Capitulo 2: Inicia el viaje

Riku y Kairi tenían una mirada de extrañeza así que mientras Sora miraba hacia el horizonte ambos amigos del castaño tomaron la carta y empezaron a leer su contenido

_Sora…_

_Esta carta lamentablemente no solo es para saludarte, y me apena que deba contactarte únicamente con el motivo de dar malas noticias, pero requerimos del maestro del Keyblade para poder restaurar el orden nuevamente, grandes menazas aparecen y quisiera contar esta vez con la ayuda de todos, lamento tener que pedirte que abandones tu hogar nuevamente pero espero que si resolvemos esto no tengamos que vernos nuevamente solo para combatir sino con el propósito de compartir, los datos no te los puedo dar por esta carta, dentro de poco el tren que conoce el camino aparecerá en tu mundo, nos veremos en la torre del maestro Yen Cid, Donald y Goofy irán conmigo y quisiera pedirte que lleves toda la ayuda disponible, es decir a Riku y Kairi, no se que riesgos hayan y no quiero arriesgar a dejarla a ella y que con eso estés más tranquilo, es todo por ahora._

_El Rey Mickey._

-No puede ser…-decía Kairi aún incrédula de la situación que se presentaba

-…-Riku no articulaba palabra alguna para así esconder su sorpresa ante los demás

-Kairi, Riku, lo que se nos presenta es otro viaje… pero…-

-Ah no, ni siquiera lo pienses Sora, nada de decirnos que deberíamos quedarnos aquí porque no lo pensamos hacer, escucha Sora, Riku es un gran maestro de la Keyblade, yo he mejorado desde la batalla contra Xemnas, no pienso quedarme, no dejare que ustedes ni mucho menos tu solo vayan sin mi, me canse de esperar así que a donde vayas tu iremos todos, ¿entendido?-replicaba la pelirroja con seriedad

-Pero…-

-Dije ¡¿Entendido?-

Ante eso Sora no tuvo más que hacer que suspirar y Riku mirando la escena con una mirada de burla, y así los tres decidieron que solo se irían a cambiar sus ropas y ver si requerían provisiones para su viaje, cada quien se dirigió a su hogar en ese momento, y a los pocos minutos regresaron al árbol, para contemplar el atardecer por última vez en mucho tiempo, disfrutando los momentos que les quedaban en Destiny Island, para que luego a unos metros sobre el agua se abriera un extraño portal de una tonalidad verde misteriosa y de ella empezaban a formarse varias líneas que terminaron por volverse vías de tren, los tres sabían que significaba esto y ante ellos de la nada aparecen unas diminutas esferas de luces, y entre ellas algo comienza a materializarse hasta adquirir su forma, el tren, era la primera vez que Kairi y Riku veían dicho tren pero no era una novedad para Sora, y con un suspiro él fue quien dio el primer paso dentro del tren morado, dando paso a que Riku y Kairi lo siguieran y tomaran asiento, Sora con lentitud tomo asiento también mirando a través de una ventaba observando como el tren se ponía en marcha directo hacia el portal.

Sus amigos observaban por ventanas distintas con cierta curiosidad mientras cada vez el portal se encontraba más cerca y estaban a punto de pasar a través de el para atravesar la dimensión que los llevaría hasta la torre del maestro del rey Mickey, pero en el momento de que el tren atravesó el portal Sora se sintió caer a un vacío extraño

_-Sora…-se escuchaba una voz extraña llamándolo_

-Ah? Que?-Sora intentaba abrir sus ojos pero solo veía un vacío negro frente a sus ojos y una silueta extraña que no lograba distinguir bien

_-Sora…-repetía el llamado_

-¿Quién es? ¿quién me llama?-dirigía su mirada hacia la extraña figura que empezaba a tomar más claridad y se le hacía una figura conocida-… eres…-

_-Sora… despierta-decía la extraña figura mientras comenzaba a alejarse más dentro de aquel extraño vacío_

-E-espera!... eres… ¿Roxas?... Roxas espera por favor, vuelve-intentaba decirle el castaño mientras estiraba una de sus manos hacia su Nobody (incorpóreo) y de cualquier forma alcanzarlo

_-Sora, Sora, despierta-Roxas cada vez se alejaba más y más del castaño lo que empezaba a desesperarlo_

-No Roxas! Vuelve-gritaba ahora Sora

_-Sora… despierta…-a pesar de la distancia Sora pudo distinguir un tono muy suave en ese llamado hecho por el rubio, lo que sin saber porque hizo derramar una lágrima al castaño, Sora no sabía si era angustia o culpa lo que sentía, pero un vació en su interior casi equiparable al que lo rodeaba se formaba cada vez que Roxas se alejaba más de él_

-No vuelve… ROXAS!-

-SORA! DESPIERTA!-lo zarandeo Riku más fuerte haciendo que Sora abriera los ojos de golpe y agitado, con las manos algo temblorosas y sudor frío en su frente y, una pequeña lágrima que en efecto corría por su mejilla

-¿Q-que… que pasó?-pregunto confundido Sora

-Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros-respondió Kairi algo enojada y preocupada-si eres tonto Sora, nos tenías muy preocupados a Riku y a mi, mira no se si sea cosa de cruzar la dimensión pero cuando atravesamos el portal empecé a sentirme un poco mal, pero fue un simple mareo nada más, pero tu reacción si fue terrible

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Kairi?-la impresión en el rostro de Sora era grande

-a que caíste de tu asiento al suelo luego empezaste a revolverte inquieto, te pusiste pálido y no se porque pero por un momento pareció que tu corazón se hubiera detenido, Riku empezó a zarandearte porque estabas muy estático y luego gritaste el nombre de Roxas mientras lloraste y luego si despertaste-

-¿En serio eso hice?-preguntó incrédulo Sora, y al pasar con suavidad uno de sus dedos por su mejilla comprobó que una lágrima estaba ahí, con rapidez la limpio y luego miro sus manos mientras comenzaba a calmarse

-Cielos Sora, ni empezamos de verdad y ya nos das problemas-decía Riku con fastidio mientras ayudaba a regresar a Sora a su asiento y luego se sentó junto a Kairi enfrente del asiento de Sora

-Jeje, perdón no fue mi intención-

-Pero Sora, ¿qué pasó? Acaso soñabas? Ya que gritaste como loco-le dijo Kairi mirándolo con preocupación

-Yo… no lo sé-dijo sintiendo nuevamente el vacío que sintió antes

-Y no recuerdas si soñabas o algo así?-pregunto el peliplata con calma tratando de analizar la situación

-Mmmm-trato de hacer memoria el castaño hasta que las imágenes empezaron llegar a su cabeza-lo único que vi o recuerdo haber visto es estar en un vacío muy oscuro, y, alguien llamándome-

-¿Alguien?-preguntaron ambos amigos a la vez

-Si, al principio no sabía quien era… pero luego vi que era Roxas, aunque se alejaba poco a poco en ese vacío-

-Aja, y luego?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Luego… nada más, Roxas seguía alejándose y yo trataba de alcanzarlo y le gritaba y luego desperté-ese relato dejo perplejos a ambos amigos del castaño, haciéndolos pensar en las posibilidades-¿qué creen que sea?-

-La verdad no tengo idea-respondió Riku

-Tal vez el rey Mickey sepa, solo es cuestión de llegar al lugar donde el tal Yen Cid-

-O quizá el mismo Yen Cid sepa, siendo el maestro del rey ha de tener la respuesta seguramente-comentó Sora mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mostraba una sonrisa confiada

-Tal vez… cuando lleguemos sabremos-Kairi le devolvió la sonrisa amistosa mientras Riku dirigía su vista nuevamente a la ventana

/

-Uff eso fue rápido-Comentó la pelirroja al salir del tren para luego quedar con una expresión de sorpresa al observar el lugar-wow… aquí es la torre donde esta el maestro Yen Cid?-

-Así es Kairi, asómbrate-comentó feliz Sora

-Hm, he visto cosas mejores-dijo Riku restándole importancia al mover su mano de un lado a otro y comenzaba a caminar hacia la torre

-Oh vamos Riku tienes que admitir que es un lugar impresionante-decía Kairi emocionada y resaltando el lugar por donde caminaban

-Si Riku además de que no puedes descartar que aquí es donde veremos al maestro del rey, lo que significa que…-

-SORA CUIDADO-se escucha un grito a la distancia

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que dijo Sora al voltear y encontrarse con un Heartless, una Shadow (sombra) que había saltado y los había tomado por sorpresa y estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe a Sora


End file.
